


Call and Answer

by darkangel_silvermoon



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Coping, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, post trf fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:05:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel_silvermoon/pseuds/darkangel_silvermoon
Summary: The funny thing is...after his fall no one could find Sherlock's phone. This one of the ways John copes.





	Call and Answer

John's hands tremble as he dials, ignoring the preset number popping up on his mobile.

Presses the phone to his ear; holds his breath with each ring. One…two…three…four…

The answering machine picks up, and it feels as though someone had the lovely idea to carve John's heart out with a rusted, blunt spoon.

John grips the phone so hard— it hurts. His shoulders slump as his voice washes over him, nothing but dead air.

The machine beeps. John can't breathe because he's gone.

Sherlock Holmes is… Sherlock Holmes is not here.

_Message._

_Leave a message._

_\----------------------------------------------_

John's shoulders shake with soundless cries as he sits in his chair.

Watered down sun filters through the curtains; dust moats floating around John.

He eventually pulls himself together— reaching for the phone resting armrest.

He dials the number with quivering fingers.

Holds his breathe through the rings.

Sherlock's voice drags over John's skin like a razor— nicks and gouges with each syllable, pain running together until it's all that John can feel.

 _Leave a message_ …

John's broken voice warbles into the mouthpiece, telling Sherlock things he hadn't said— should have said.

The message cuts off before John has a chance to begin to finish— Johns sobs fill the empty room.

He needed more time.

\----------------------------------------------

John's body shakes with rage as the beep sounds.

John screams until his throat is sore, voice like a scraggly branch scrapping against siding.

Curses Sherlock for leaving him alone.

For lying to him.

For telling the world that he's a fake when he knows that Sherlock is not a fake.

When he knows that if anyone could be that clever it would be Sherlock.

For trying to plant seeds of doubt in John's mind.

Didn't Sherlock realize that John would have always been by his side?

That no matter what happened, John wouldn't have left.

No matter what…John will always lo-

\---------------------------------------------

John calls back apologizing.

He explains that he didn't mean the hurtful things that he said.

That he'd always believe what they had.

That he'd always believe in Sherlock Holmes.

John H. Watson would always love Sherlock Holmes.

\----------------------------------------------

John's face is drawn and pale as a blank page.

A fire twists within him until it threatens to consume him.

**_"We're sorry; you have reached a number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service. If you feel you have reached this recording in error, please check the number and try your call again."_ **

**_\-------------------------------------------_ **

_"Please check the number and try your call again."_

\---------------------------------------------

" _We're sorry…"_

Sherlock Holmes is dead.

\----------------------------------------------

"That has been disconnected..."

Sherlock Holmes is dead.

\----------------------------------------------

And the sooner you accept that John, the easier it will be to move on.

\----------------------------------------------

" _Or no longer in service…"_

\----------------------------------------------

John chucks the phone across the room; it hits the wall and explodes, shrapnel flying in every direction.

\----------------------------------------------

" _Sorry_."


End file.
